


Cosy

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [18]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Growing Pains, One Shot, Post Episode Fic, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: John and Kayo have a chat after the events at the seed vault.





	Cosy

John raised an eyebrow as Rigby signed off, looking to Kayo he folded his arms,

“So, you and Rigby?”

Her glare was hard and he knew he was treading on very thin ice. He knew to tread carefully, it was an art he had perfected.

“What about me and Rigby?” She asked, “We’re simply working together towards a common goal.”

John smirked,

“Funny how I tell people exactly the same about Ridley and I… yet everyone seems to insist there’s something else going on there,”

He knew exactly who the main culprit of said comments was, and so did Kayo. Not even the blue tinge of the hologram could hide the pink that rose up her cheeks as she glared at him.   
It was her smile, despite the glare, that gave her away.

“You do like him!” John gasped, mockingly, “Do I need to get Scott on the case?”

“Don’t you dare!” She snapped, “Just because nobody gets to have words between Gordon and Penny, doesn’t make me substitute.”

John shrugged,

“Ace big brother here, I still got forced to have the talk from him despite Dad beating him to it ten years ago,”

She giggled across the line, shaking her head,

“I promise you John, I don’t need babysitting, or chaperoning, or someone to scare him off,”

He caught the flicker of her features when she glanced away, her sunny defence falling for the briefest of moments and letting through a slither of disappointment. It wasn’t the right time to say anything, so he ignored it.

“Besides,” She sighed, “It’s not like there is anything going on.”

John nodded in agreement,

“Of course not, and even if there was, he knows you’ve got five brothers looking out for you.”

Her smile was back, fighting a laugh as she shook her head,

“He’d have to deal with me first.”

John laughed, nodding as he leant back in the zero gravity,

“Just let me know if things start getting cosy so I can tell Eos to behave herself.”

She was looking away again, distracted by something away from the comm as she nodded,

“Cosy, right.”

John didn’t wait for a goodbye as he cut off the comm. Eos’ camera was hovering at his shoulder when he turned, lights a soft green.

“John?” She asked, “Why are Kayo’s biometrics presenting as similar to yours when Captain O’Bannon visits?”

He snorted as he checked over various other channels,

“I think she was talking to someone else at the same time as me Eos.”

“Oh.” She paused for a moment before asking, “Would that be Captain Rigby?”

He tilted his head in a non-commital gesture, offering neither confirmation or denial. The camera above him tilted once in a nod, confirming her understanding.

“Eos?” He called after her, “This is Kayo we’re talking about, it wouldn’t be wise to meddle.”

Her lights shone yellow as she laughed, and he couldn’t help but notice how similar a tone it was to Kayo’s.

“I wouldn’t dare attempt any such thing… at least not to Kayo.”

He knew she wouldn’t say the same about his own relationships before she asked,

“When is Ridley next coming on a date?”

 


End file.
